


Estar contigo

by mittiexx



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Community: retoaleatorio, M/M, todos los spoilers posibles así que leer una vez acabada la serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble para la comunidad de retoaleatorio.livejournal.com con el prompt:</p>
<p>"No one makes me less unhappy than you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estar contigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



La tarde después del entierro de Amy es una de las más duras para Kieren. La pérdida de su amiga le pesa como un tonel sobre su cabeza y es una sensación confusa y desgarradora. No es la primera vez que pierde a alguien que ama y no quiere pensar que va a ser capaz de acostumbrarse porque eso sería completamente horrible, pero tiene la sensación de que esta vez no se enfada tanto con el mundo y simplemente se acuesta en su cama cansado, esperando que todo sea una terrible pesadilla.  
  
Pero no sólo es lo de Amy. La confianza que sus padres parecieron haber perdido hace unos días atrás también le desanima (aunque poco a poco lo van arreglando) y la preocupación de no saber si Jem podrá volver a ser una adolescente normal algún día le corroe por todos los poros de su piel.   
  
Y después está Simon.  _Simon_. La única cosa buena que le ha pasado desde que salió de aquella tumba y que sigue con vida (más o menos).   
  
Así que allí, en la cama, completamente roto y con el brazo de Simon rodeándole desde detrás de manera protectora, los dos se quedan dormidos hasta que empieza a anochecer. Cuando se despiertan, ambos se quedan en la cama como si fuesen dos niños pequeños en una fiesta de pijama y empiezan a hablar. Hablan de todo.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Simon le cuenta todo lo que tiene que ver con  _El Profeta no-muerto_ , ULA y le narra su estancia en Norfolk. Sin mirarle ni una vez a los ojos, le habla de su madre y le confiesa que cuando estaba en el Estado sin Tratamiento, la mató. Kieren sabe que ese momento de angustia de Simon no se le va a olvidar en la vida; los ojos vacíos de su amigo, su voz cortada y sus manos temblorosas. La culpa en cada sílaba de sus palabras y el arrepentimiento en su silencio. En ese momento Kieren es capaz de ver al verdadero Simon. No ese Simon profético y de traje negro que atrae masas y habla con una convicción absoluta, sino el Simon que tenía y tiene miedo, el Simon que cuando volvió de la muerte creyó que había encontrado valor en las palabras de un loco, pero se equivocó. Eso sólo era una panacea efímera. Un placebo.   
  
Kieren, evidentemente, no le juzga. Le abraza y después le da un beso corto en sus pálidos labios. Ahora es su turno.  
  
Él sólo le habla de Rick, en realidad. Ya sabe que Amy le contó cosas sobre su historia pero no sabe hasta qué punto Simon es consciente de lo que significaba Rick para él. Le dice que una vez estuvo muy enamorado de alguien (incluso le cuenta alguna anécdota tonta que hace que Simon sonría por primera vez en toda la tarde) y también le confiesa que no cree que esté preparado todavía para enamorarse otra vez. Kieren puede ver la decepción en los ojos de Simon pero le coge de la mano y le dice que lo único que necesita es tiempo.  
  
Al fin y al cabo, y aunque las cosas estén en un punto desastroso, hay una luz en el camino; una plenitud en la boca del estómago de Kieren que sabe que pertenece única y exclusivamente a él. Porque ese es el primer momento desde hace años (desde antes de que muriese, en realidad) en el que siente que no quiere estar muerto. Incluso si las cosas siguen siendo una mierda, quiere estar ahí para Simon. Sí, sólo quiere curarse y estar con Simon.

 


End file.
